


Longing for Something

by Sei_chan



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_chan/pseuds/Sei_chan
Summary: These summoned heroes are happy and prided themselves in being part of a noble case and have a second chance in life with a purpose to save humanity. Even so before a heroic spirit they still used to be humans (not entirely for some) and being surrounded with other servants and humans alike they could not help forming bonds, enjoying their new found friendships in the limited time that they had.Even so. While they cherish the new friendship they've made deep down inside they still long for a chance to once again be reunited with their friends and rivals they had in their own era's hoping that they would be summoned one day especially now that Chaldea is slowly being filled with different heroic spirit day after day.





	1. Sun in a Wintry State

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda my first fan fiction so please go easy on me and I've only recently gotten into FGO or any fate series in general due to the influence of a friend of mine, so expect that there a lot of things I know.
> 
> I've only also recently watched Fate/Apocrypha so expect a lot of characters from there to show up here. I just love SiegKar ship!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry for all the errors out there but I'll try my best

Karna could still vividly remember the time when he was summoned as a servant in the great holy war. He couldn't help but recalled his end every time.

_“Are you leaving, Lancer?” the rider of black, Astolfo, asked with a smile as he walks towards him. “Farewell, Karna. You are a champion of charity. To the very end you stayed a servant. To that I offer you my respects.”_

_“I doubt I did much servant-like.” he smiled_

_“Maybe. But you you’re satisfied, right?”_

_“Ah…” Karna looked up at the sky as he dematerialize he was satisfied being able to fight once again as a Heroic Spirit in this second chance of life and while he lost the battle he really was satisfied with this outcome. He was but at the same time he couldn’t help but regret one thing._

_While the homunculus boy, Sieg had honored and fulfilled the promise of continuing their duel to the end in place of the Saber of Black, Siegfried. Karna still couldn’t help but want to have a proper battle with Siegfried himself not just someone who used his form._

_If there would be another chance for them to fight Karna would wish for that. But what are the odds that they’ll get to be summoned at the same time again._

_How regrettable._

 

************************

Chaldea was a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the "certain extinction" of the human race, where they gathered heroes from both the past and the future to ensure the survival of humanity fighting by fighting singularities in each era

These summoned heroes are happy and prided themselves in being part of a noble case and have a second chance in life with a purpose to save humanity. Even so before a heroic spirit they still used to be humans (not entirely for some) and being surrounded with other servants and humans alike they could not help forming bonds, enjoying their new found friendships in the limited time that they had.

Even so. While they cherish the new friendship they've made deep down inside they still long for a chance to once again be reunited with their friends and rivals they had in their own era's hoping that they would be summoned one day especially now that Chaldea is slowly being filled with different heroic spirit day after day.

Luckily the twin Masters of Chaldea was considerate of their feeling and tries their best to make sure that they are cared for -even though one of them is also crazy enough to keep on trying her luck to summon five star servants despite her shitty luck and it doesn’t help that her servants encourages her reckless spending of saint quartz and summon tickets hoping that someone they knew will be summoned one day.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Gudako is very worried. Well she's always worried with all the pressure upon her to save humanity with her elder twin brother but that aside she worries for their servants as well and would do her utmost to cater to their needs (demands for some) as she was always played the role for Fujimaru’s support because he always insisted on not wanting for her to be in dangerous situation.  
  
And right now she is very worried about a certain lancer that she had used up all her luck on summoning just last month on the last event.  
  
While there are a lot of servants that would openly beg her to do her best with her summons and sometimes it would be too much that they react over the top when their rate up flag is raised up. Her shrieks of despair and the cries of hopelessness of the servant who accompanies her was a common occurrence in Chaldea.  
  
Though recently Gudako notices a certain hero of charity taking a peek at the summon room whenever she would try on her luck and while the said lancer would not say a word nor have a change of expression in his tranquil face, sometimes even comes to offer her comforting words despite the slight sadness in his eyes.  
  
What worries her was she would always find Karna later on that day sitting by the window looking at the gloomy vast snowy landscape outside of Chaldea, while there was really no changes in his serene demeanor, for some reason the atmosphere around him seemed to fit the cold dark sky above him even though he's suppose to be sunny.

“I just knew it! Something is very wrong with Karna!” Gudako said in a hushed voice as she hid in one of white walled corridor peeking at the said lancer who had probably long noticed their presence long ago but decided not to say a word thinking that it was probably another one of his new master’s games.

“Isn’t he just lonely?” Enkidu tilted his head, the tips of his long green hair brushed against the floor as he tilts his head to look at the said man.

“Lonely?” Fujimaru asked, somehow he ended up hiding there as well when he saw the two of them “But doesn’t he get along with everyone though?”

“True.” Enkidu nodded “But even so maybe he just couldn’t help it. I mean if you think about it he’s the only summoned heroic spirit here from his land and by the looks of his eyes I just know that he’s missing someone. I, for one wanted to have Gil here with me as well.”

“Don’t we already have Ko-Gil?” Fujimaru asked with a troubled tone in his voice.

Gudako ignore Enkidu’s ramblings about wanting all the kinds of Gilgamesh out there like how they have three different Cu’s at Chaldea at the moment. She did a quick roll call of the all the summoned servants in Chaldea and realized that he was right.

Upon that realization. Gudako immediately went out of her hiding place and stomped her way towards Karna

“Karna!” she put both of her hands over his shoulder making the lancer look up to his master who held a burning gaze of determination that made Karna even more confused. “I’m so sorry for not noticing up until now! From now on I’ll do my best even with my rank E- luck!”

After the bold declaration she stomped away dragging her brother with her and Enkidu on tow, leaving Karna with a stupefied look on his face wondering what just happened and later that night the whole of Chaldea echoed with screams of frustration once more.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 

Since most servant doesn’t require sleep like humans does, most of them tend to spend their down time doing fun things or occupies themselves with something that piqued their interests.

While most nights are less hectic and crowded in the lounge, but today was one of those nights where almost all of the servants are found lounging around one of the available lounge in chaldea - since most of them are still under construction due to games/parties that had gone terribly wrong. Part of the reason was why they were gathered there was because Emiya had decided to make new recipes and everyone wouldn’t possibly want to miss it.

But the main reason was....

“WHY ISN’T HE COMIIIIIIIIIING!!!!” The high pitched screeches of their master coming from the summoning room echoed throughout the vast white walls of Chaldea. There was no way anyone could get a decent sleep with all of her screaming.

While some of the newer addition in this collection of odd characters kept jolting whenever her screams would be heard the older once had long gotten used to their master’s crazed side whenever she rolls for a new rare summon.

“She’s still into it.” Prototype Cu commented as he threw in another card on the table playing with his other two version and got one cup of coffee that Boudica was passing around.

“Yeah. We should expect that she won’t be stopping until morning or until she ran out of saint quartz and summon tickets.” Robin Hood replied thinking about his next move.

“Who is she trying to summon this time? I don’t remember any rate up drops of the servants she’s like to summon.”

“No clue.” Caster Cu simply shrugged, ignoring the creams on the background focusing on their game instead. 

Karna would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about their master who had been screaming and crying since the afternoon - it was kind of amazing that her throat wasn’t hoarse yet with all the screaming she’s been doing - while this was not his first time experiencing their masters antics he still couldn’t help but worry especially after her declaration towards him earlier. 

Checking the clock it was already 2 am in the morning someone needs to stop her and everyone probably feels the same if not for a fact that they might get turned to mana prism if they’re lucky enough to walk in while she’s still pissed off.

“JUST WHHHHHHY?!!!!!!!!” another scream and Karna had finally decided to stand carefully so he won’t wake the Gilgames (child version), Nursery Rhyme and even Kiyohime - because his cloak was comfortably warm they couldn’t help but fall asleep beside him - and thankfully Boudica immediately took over and drape some blankets over them.

“I’ll go check up on Master.” Karna said as he walked through the door. He could almost hear all the sigh of relief. 

“Sure! Be careful not to be turned into a rare prism!”

“If it’s Karna then we don’t have to worry. There’s no way Master would burn him especially after she spent a fortune rolling for him.” 

True other than him and Enkidu no one would dare to go in there in fear of getting turned into mana prism after all they were the only two five star servants in Chaldea at the moment.

The door toward the summoning room slid open and there stood in front of the platform was a really tired Gudako with her hair sticking out in all directions and black bags circles under her eyes.  Beside her was Mash who was trying to talk her to sleep and the other was Enkidu who was encouraging her to keep going.

Their other master was long asleep in a sleeping bag in one of the corner of the room with a headphones over his ears so that he won’t be disrupted by Gudako’s shrill screams.

Scattered on the floor was hundreds of craft essence, there were few rare ones but most of it was three star craft essence that their master had grown to detest so much over the time. Dr. Romani was sitting by the control area dead tired with a bunch of cup coffee’s that Emiya must’ve slipped in earlier. While on the the other corner of the room was Da Vinci stacking up pyramids of mana prism - most likely the unwanted servants that got burned as soon as they were summoned. 

“Mas-” Karna called out but was immediately cut off when Gudako had dropped a summoning ticket in the summoning platform and an intense white and blue light with a tinge of golden flare emerges from it.

When the glaring lightning like light had finally faded Gudako had literally screeched once again with an attempt to deafen everyone in the room, this time it was not out of frustration but happiness. This was the exact scream she made when Karna was summoned.

Fujimaru had jolted awake because of it and Dr. Achaman had fell from his chair, still half-asleep state and Da Vinci’s prism pyramids scattered on the floor when she had accidentally hit them in surprise from Gudako’s screaming. 

Karna had to blink once then twice to adjust his eye from the light and there stood on the on the platform a familiar figure that he had known so well.

“Servant, Archer. My name is Arjuna. Master, please utilize me to my fullest.” The figure spoke unbothered by Gudako’s screams as he stood with demeanor fitting with a royalty   
  
“You finally came!!! I didn’t waste all of those saint quartz for vain!!” Gudako cried.

  
“...Arjuna…” Karna said in a low voice, he was surprised to know that their master was trying to summon him this whole time. He even missed Gudako crying at their tearful reunion.

When Arjuna saw him, the dark skinned male had smirked “Hmm. Didn’t expect to see you here brother.” he said with calmness that can be mistaken for hostility. 

“Aren’t you two happy being reunited!?” Gudako cried. 

“Ah… welcome Arjuna.” Karna said flatly.

  
Arjuna was about to say something regarding his brothers indifferent attitude but before he could Gudako was in hysterical bawling mess “ISN’T THAT REACTION KINDA TOO WEAK!”    



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will contain a lot of out of character situations, sorry about that.

The peaceful times within Chaldea has been smooth sailing for quite a while even so that still doesn't make things easier for both the vanguard and support teams that have been quite busy for months.

Ritsuka and Mash was out on the front lines more frequently fighting every singularity. While Gudako would go with them from time to time and fight beside her brother, she had been busy as well outside the battles with gathering their supplies and ascension materials that they would be needing, seeing as the battle was getting harder and harder she would do her utmost best to make sure her everyone would be strong to withstand the battles ahead of them.

It was truly somewhat a blessing that Gudako had managed to summon Arjuna that night as they needed someone of his caliber for the upcoming battles. While the twins had worried at first about there being a bad blood between the half brothers and rivals, in their surprise they got along pretty well, maybe too well - save for the fact that Arjuna would constantly challenge Karna in any given moment -  they were pretty much the definition of brothers, though one of them is too much of tsundere to admit that he’s attached like a glue towards the other one.

It wasn’t like that initially - for a few minutes that Arjuna had arrived and before he had gotten his trauma of Gudako’s hysteria.

Due to the lack of reaction from Karna somehow it had triggered Gudako to have breakdown leaving both Karna and the confused Arjuna to comfort her.

“ISN’T THAT REACTION A LITTLE TOO WEAK!” Gudako cried “I tried my best so you that you wouldn’t be lonely anymore.”

Karna looked confused at first but instead of questioning why their master had such assumption, but first they need to calm her down, he looked at their other master Ritsuka but he was just averting his eyes not knowing what to do as well. It's not really easy when Gudako gets hysterical.

“I’m happy to be reunited with my brother Master.” he said reassuringly “I just didn’t expect that you would go through such lengths for my sake.”

“OF COURSE I WOULD!!” She sobbed.

“I, as well Master.” Arjuna said not really knowing what to do with this situation “I’m happy that I can get this chance to battle against Karna once more.” he said with cinfidence.

It was meant to be an assurance but those words had only managed to ticked the orange haired girl even further.

“I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!!” She screamed “I didn’t summon you just so you can continue your fight!” she pushed the two of them towards another room which baffles them on how she could have the strength to push two grown man with ease almost akin to a berserker.

“Stay there until you two talk things out! Peacefully!!”

“Wha-” Arjuna tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears as Gudako raised her hand with the command seals. Ritsuka tried to stop her from doing anything rash or crazy at this point but he was a second too late.

“By my command I forbid the two of you from fighting in any way. None of you two are to leave this room until I say so and the both of you will settle your troubles and grudges against each other!” she screamed as she spoke the commands.

“Hey! You shouldn’t waste command spells like that!” Ritsuka chided his younger twin.

“LIKE I CARE!” She snapped before stomping away leaving Ritsuka sigh in defeat, no use crying over a spilled milk.

He turned towards the two who was left dumbfounded servants in these sudden turn of events. \

“I’m really sorry about my little sister.” Ritsuka said scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I assure you that she’s not always like.”

“Y...yeah.” Arjuna nodded. He felt like he had just came face to face with a berserker earlier and now out of instinct he was being cautious knowing that the two of them was related. He might snap like she did earlier, or so Arjuna thought at first.

“It might be a little too late for introduction but we’re your masters. I’m Fujimaru Ritsuka and the girl who summoned you is my twin sister Fujimaru Gudako. Thank you for answering our summon and I look forward on working with you.”

“The same goes for me.” Arjuna eased up a bit and took his hand for a shake. The brother was far more well mannered and calm compared to the other. It was still a surprise that the two was related, much more a twin regarding on how totally opposite their personalities are.

“While I know there are still a lot of things that I need to explain to you regarding our current situation….” he trailed off reluctantly as there was a faint sound of screams in the distance.

“Leave it to me Master.” Karna said “I’ll explain the rest to Arjuna.”

“Thanks. That really saves me and a lot especially the other servants here.” he eased “I’ll have someone bring the things you’d be needing for the night since it looks like Gudako won’t calm down until later.”

With that Ritsuka left them alone to run after his sister who might be wreaking havoc somewhere.

Within the normal circumstances they should be having an all out fight right now but because of the command seal the two of them was clueless on what to do. Rather it was awkwardly silent and neither of them were eager to start a conversation.

It stayed like that for a few minutes until Karna had decided to break the stifling silence and begun to talk about the rules within Chaldea he didn’t explain anymore for what purpose they were summoned as the grail had already provided that information.

For the first few hours their conversation seemed more a lecture between a teacher and student as they talk about the rules within Chaldea. With Arjuna keenly listening how to avoid Gudako’s wrath.

The dark skinned archer had tried to act indifferent and look uninterested as Karna talks to him but inside he was happy to have this quality time with Karna like how usual brothers would. Maybe he was somewhat grateful for this opportunity of being left alone with him to settle their troubles.

Within the time that they were trapped there they have managed to talk about a lot of things. Things that they would normally refuse to share with one another.

Much to each others relief they found out that they weren’t as hated as they thought.

Karna didn’t hate Arjuna for all the grief that he had caused him in life and killing him disgracefully. To his surprise Karna even gave him a heartfelt thank you upon hearing about him raising the his son, Vrishaketu to be a great man. He wish to let bygones be bygones.

Arjuna had reluctantly admit that from the moment that he had found out the truth of Karna’s birthright he had regretted everyday that he had ridiculed and killed his blood brother so disgracefully and wished that they could start over once again.

Before they knew it they were left their alone in each others company for three whole days and aside from Emiya and Boudica who would drop by from time to time and give them insights on their masters current mood no one visited them. Probably out of fear.  

When Gudako had finally calmed down she had came personally to apologize for her actions and made it up to Arjuna by throwing him a welcome party and even personally introduced him to everyone and showed him around the entire Chaldea together with Karna.

Of course, after their disastrous first meeting the archer was a bit wary of her and was pleased to hear that he would be part of the vanguard to fight in the frontlines with Ritsuka and Karna. But seeing her in her normal(?) self, she wasn’t as bad as he thought she was initially. Even if it was out of hysteria she was after all the reason why he could spend his time with Karna as normal brothers and that was one thing to be thankful for.

Not known to all of them that he had somehow developed a serious brother complex than he already had before they’ve gotten close and no one had foreseen that it would lead to a lot complicated situations sooner or later.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Months had passed since Arjuna came to Chaldea. Since that incident servants tend to make fun of Gudako and Arjuna for that to get on their nerves only to end up beaten to death's door when the two would join force and gang up on them. Everything was normal, and by normal that means life at Chaldea was chaotic as ever especially with new servants coming along.

One of the newest servant, Semiramis walked along the vast, brightly lit white halls of Chaldea when she saw Gudako acting weirdly again.

Even though she was a recent addition in this odd collection of heroic spirits that now reside in Chaldea it didn’t take her long to know that their master, despite being a decent mage it was worrisome that she was borderline insane.

It literally took her seconds after being summoned to find out about it. Thankfully there was their other Master who made more sense and handful of servants who were helpful and told her more about Chaldea and their masters.

Seeing her in being into her antics again Semiramis just wants to turn around and go back but she couldn’t possibly resist her curiosity as to why Gudako was hiding like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to walk by and ambush him for a love confession.

“What are you doing there master?” She asked with an exasperated sigh, annoyed at herself for giving into her curiosity.

Gudako flinched in surprise and immediately turned around and pressed an index finger against her lips and hushed her quietly.

She could feel a vein pop in anger towards this woman’s insolence to dare silence her, a queen, in such a crude manner but she’d test her patience and give in more to her curiosity to see what their master was so concerned about.

And there it was a certain heroic spirit that she knew of.

“Isn’t that Lancer, Karna the son of the sun God Surya?”

“You know him?” she asked

Semiramis nodded in response. “We’ve been summoned before for the great grail war.” She smile remembering fond memories of a certain man.

“Really!?”

“Yes. Then, what is it about him?”

“Because he looks so lonely.”

“Huh?” She wonders not like there was any changes in his stoic expression, it’s the same lancer as from before so she could not possibly fathom how she could say that Karna was lonely

“Well there was a time before I summoned Arjuna that he was like this and when his brother came I thought that he was finally okay since they spend a lot of time together but then it’s still the same. If he’s not lonely then I don’t know what’s wrong anymore.”

“Well, if you think that something is wrong then why not just ask him directly instead of acting stupid?”

“I did but he won’t say anything!!!” she hissed

“Then maybe it’s just your imagination, master.” Semiramis sighed once again

“I would like to believe so too but I can’t whenever I see him so dejected after every time I try to summon someone.” Gudako cried out loud defeating the purpose of her hiding from the lancer.

“As a master I want to fulfill the wishes of my servants to the best of my abilities and the same goes for my brother as well.” 

The raven-haired assassin smiled at her words. Even though she could be crazy sometimes just that fact that she cares so much about her servants was really heartening, for a master to go as far as to be overly considerate of her servants needs and well it won’t be too bad to make her owe her something for helping out.

“Weren’t you two together during that Greater Grail War? Did he by chance mention anything to anyone or at least have a hint on who he’s been missing?”

Semiramis searched her memories of her conversation with Karna in the past. While they were on the same faction at that time, Karna was almost akin to a ghost, other than important situations he had barely interacted with other servants back then. Probably the most interaction he had with other servants was while fighting.

Then she remembered that Kiyohime was recounting the tale when she first met Ritsuka during their battle with a singularity in France. She made it all sound too dreamy and most of it was her interaction with their master which is why Semiramis had barely listened to her ramblings, though she did mention a certain dragon slayer that they she knew of.

Semiramis lips curled into a smile and her eyes had playful glint in it as she looked at her expectant master then she spoke “If you manage to summon a certain servant then this queen might consider telling you.” she said as she continued on her walk with Gudako behind her begging for her answer. 

“EH!!? My queen, please stop teasing me. I’ve already run out of saint quartz with trying to summon you.” She cried as she followed Semiramis, completely forgetting that she was hiding as they passed by Karna who gave them a puzzled look.

Later in that day Gudako immediately organized a team to gather supplies and saint quartz.


	3. Chapter 3

Because a certain queen of Assyria won’t tell her no matter how much she begged and using a command spell was out of the question – since she was 100% sure that if she did so she’d be fed with a slow and painful poison – Gudako had no choice but to wait an accumulate her stocks of summon ticket and saint quartz.

It was a long and painful process but once she had finally accumulated a lot she would once again try her luck at summoning.

But right now there was a problem that she needs to resolve.

Gudako massaged her temples and her patience was slowly running out with a certain archer who was a royal pain in the ass stood in front of her without showing any signs of backing down.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Karna found himself in a secluded part of Chaldea - which have one way or another others become calling it his spot where he would escape to so that Arjuna wouldn’t constantly invite him for a sparring or challenges - with both Jack and Alexander (young ver). While in this time of the day whenever they didn’t have to be Rayshifted to any singularity he would be around in the lounge or in the kitchen to help around.

Right now he deemed it better not to go in any of the public areas to be safe. Scathach was beating up the three versions of Cu Chulainn with her Gae Bolg and it would be bad if they get caught on it.

While Alexander and Jack was busy reading a book that they had borrowed from Andersen. Karna was just simply there listening and resting with his back leaning against the wall and eyes closed. Once again he couldn’t help remunerating that day.    
  
Karna had long known that both of his masters had been concerned for him. He felt bad for troubling them for his concerns when they have a large burden to carry which is why he never spoke of it but even so he couldn’t seem to tell them to not to worry about it.

While he was happy that he had this chance to fight as a heroic spirit once more and it was even a great blessing that he was settle the matters between him and Arjuna, he knew that he shouldn’t be greedy and asked for more.

Even when he had been always preoccupied with the battles together with his master and his sparring with Arjuna and the other servants it didn’t help him to relieve him of his mind to think about the past, instead it makes him long for more like a constant itch that keeps on spreading.

_"I dare to hope that our next meeting will allow us to do battle to our heart's content."_

Karna remembered his words clearly. There was a curious earnestness to his words. Karna knew nothing of what was behind his brilliant epic. However, something in those ringing words made an impression on him. It was also what he himself secretly wanted, after all.

His desire to fight that man had initially started because his eyes had reminded him of Arjuna and thought it was a play of fate that they would clash with each other. It was simply that and somehow they made a promise of battle without holding back.

To call it a promise or oath would be an overstatement. They just both understood and saw the other as an enemy Servant. But that was all the more reason for them to share this feeling.

When he heard of what he did, Karna was both proud and disappointed for his actions. Even though that promise was already partly fulfilled, it was strange even to Karna himself that he kept holding to that promise.

Day by day the population of Chaldea was slowly filling as they needed as much power as they could to face Solomon in the future battles. Even so he couldn’t help but wonder as to why that person was not coming.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard two people arguing at the end of the hall. He didn’t know need to see to know who those two were judging from the voice Arjuna and Gudako was having another argument again.

“I'M GOING!!” a voice echoed in a distance.

“No! I’m only taking the knight of the rounds with me and Karna!”

“If Karna is going then it’s obvious that I should go as well!”

“We’re up against lancer class enemies! Even though this is just a campaign to gather supplies I can’t risk you getting injured when Ritsuka would need you at any time. You going will only be a hindrance.”

“I don’t care! I’m more than capable to protect myself!”

“Will you listen to me for once you stupid bro-con!”

“I don’t know why every female berserker call me that nor do I know what it means but it’s final that I’m going as well!”

Karna chuckled as he listen to them. Even though Arjuna was reluctant to get close to Gudako at first despite her being his contracted master, now it was almost everyday that you’d find them arguing with each other, they had certainly became close with each other over time.

“They’re at it again.” Alexander said looking at the two person who was walking and glaring intensely at each other as they gritted teeth not wanting to back down.

“Female berserker you say!” Gudako snapped her face red in anger “Are saying that I’m a berserker as well even though I’m your master!!”

Arjuna flinched when he realized he said something that he shouldn't have. Karna shook his head at the sight and walk over towards the two. Arjuna really needs to learn on how to control his temper or else he’d get in to a lot of troubles that he already did.

“What’s wrong master? Arjuna?” karna asked as the two of them, successfully distracting them from their earlier argument. Arjuna couldn’t be more thankful for his interference as the orange haired female was about to snap.

“We’re going out for a quick campaign in two hours. Then Master I’ll be going now to get prepared.” Arjuna said making a quick escape.

“Like I said listen to me!” Gudako whined as she stomped her foot but she was unable to stop the archer in the end. She let out a frustrated shriek and took deep breaths to calm down.

Gudako sighed before turning towards Karna “There we have it. Meet me in the control room in two hours” she said in defeat.

“Understood, Master” Karna nodded.

 

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*

 

While the Gudako was away on the campaign the vanguard is currently on their down-time for some time as there had been no detection of any singularity so far which is why they were focusing their power on gathering important supplies and ascension materials to make everyone stronger for the future battles.

And during that time the older of the twin decided to pull something up inside the summoning room without the watchful eye of his younger twin.

“Alright! Dr. Romani please activate the summoning system.” Ritsuka said, standing in front of the summoning platform and next to hom was Mash.

Romani type a bit then he looked over at Ritsuka to give him a thumbs up as a go signal “Everything is good to go. Commence the summon at any time” he said “Still, won’t Gudako get mad at us for sneaking behind her like this?”

“Ahaha…” Ritsuka laughed feeling a bit conflicted “Even I want to try my luck in summon servants as well. She just kept hogging all of the summoning materials to even give me the chance. Besides she won’t be mad if I bring in powerful servants.”

“Well yeah… You have more luck than her, she should have just leave the summoning to you that way we could save up more saint quartz and we don’t have to pull an all nighter whenever she went into her crazed mode.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Anyways! Let’s start the summoning”

Ritsuka nodded

“Inputting the saint quartz” Mash said placing ten saint quartz on the platform

The thunderous crack of an explosion was heard, but no one panicked: It's all part of the process.At the summoning platform glowed  an intense white and blue light with a tinge of golden flare emerges from it.

Those signs made Ritsuka, Mash, and Romani excited to have that in the first summon then, a five star right at the start, A ruler at that no less _! They should really leave up the summoning to him_ , Romain contemplated.

The light slowly started to fade and revealed a violet blue, purest white, and shined silver. It was soon obvious the figure was a young female with a fair complexion. Seconds later, the light had faded fully to reveal the newly arrived servant.

“Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. I'm really glad to meet you!” A feminine voice said "I ask of you... Are you my master?"  
  
Ritsuka’s smile grew radiant as he nodded firmly. "Yes, Ruler. I am Fujimaru Ritsuka, your new master."

Next that came was a few craft essence then the when the last two summons came. Even if the next few would be another three star craft essence it was fine. He was satisfied that they finally have a ruler class after all.

Jeanne stood behind him that whole time waiting until the summons were over and they would have the proper briefing of the situation later. The summoning platform let out a blinding light once again and there was another saber servant.

There stood before them was a knight donned in crimson and gold. His long red hair sways with the from the light wind that the machinery of the summoning blows. His orange red pupil eyes landed on Fujimaru and he smiled.  

“Servant, Saber. Great King of Kosala, Rama.” the servant announced  “It's alright, leave it all to me!”

“Thank you for answering my summon. I’m Fujimaru Ritsuka your master.” He said enthusiastically. He knew he just got luck earlier but now this was totally unexpected.

And now for the last one. Once again the summoning platform let out a blinding light once again. Another golden saber card came! Once the light faded Ritsuka had to blink twice. Watching the summoning light constantly was really starting to strain his eyes.

At the platform there stood a tall man with messy long silver hair with dark shade on it’s tips. Silver armor framed around his shoulder but what caught his attention the most was glowing pattern in his chest which went up to his right cheek. Then he spoke “Saber, Siegfried. I have come in response to your summon. Please give me the order.”

Romani’s jaw dropped in awe “Oh my god!!! Three rare servants in just one try. Just how lucky can you be!!! We shouldn’t have let your sister set foot in here again after this shower of good luck! It’ll be bad if her rank E- minus luck rubbed off your A+ luck.

“Doctor… Gudako would punch you if she hears that.” he chuckled.

Romani cringed at the thought but shrugged it away. “Still this is amazing!  This is the first time that this has ever happened. I just hope you’d give a little bit of your luck to Gudako as well.”

He welcomed him like he did with the first two. Giving them a quick briefing about Chaldea with the help of Mash and Romani. Ritsuka could almost cry in joy for this kind of luck. He couldn’t wait to tell his sister that would be coming home later that afternoon and he looked forward to see her priceless reaction of joy and fawning over the new servants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I was kind of really busy so I had my friend help me out with this chapter.  
> This might be way too out of character chapter but I hope it's still somewhat close. 
> 
> This chapter was not beta'd at all so forgive me if there are any errors and weird grammar.

His green eyes scanned the room. He seemed to note the peculiarity of his summoning while observing the figures cloaked within the shadows that was cast by summoning platforms light. His eyes narrowed upon realization that he is not the only servant present.

Immediately searching for someone. No. This was no longer a normal holy grail war. He knew that already thanks to the power of the grail but….

His eyes landed towards the man in front of him. Black hair and blue eyes took form from the darkness as his gentle approach continued. By his magical energy signature and the magical crest placed on the back of his hand, he was clearly a mage, he immediately recognized him as his master.

“Saber, Siegfried. I have come in response to your summon. Please give me the order.” he spoke holding a little hope to see that person once more if he was given the chance.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Footsteps echoed in the white hallways of Chaldea. Large white tiles made up most of the floor, matched by white panels attached to the opposing walls. Large window glass struts protruded from the sides of the hallway on one side.

Just right after they have been summoned, Ritsuka had took it upon himself to give the new servants a tour and a quick introduction to the other staff and servants that resides inside of Chaldea.

Every hallway that they have passed through looked exactly the same that no one would be surprised if anyone would get lost if not for the signs attached on the walls. While there was an exception where there are windows to showcase spectacular view of the surrounding landscape, which was nothing but a mountainous snowy mountains devoid of any life.

Judging from the outside one might see this place be depressing at first but the inside was a total opposite of it with different servants going about lively and bursting with boisterous laughter coming from the lounge rooms were servants where playing some games and screams - they have walked through one hallway passing by a lancer who was donned in blue armor, he appeared beaten up with blood dripping from his head, running away for his dear life but didn’t even miss to give them a quick greeting before dashing off.

Not even a second had passed by when they heard a scream of agony from a distance making them curious as to what exactly was happening down those halls but Ritsuka had immediately stopped them and apologized profusely, immediately ushering them in a different path.

They have been various public rooms and Ritsuka was explaining everything in order to them but then he kept noticing that Siegfried eye’s seemed to be wandering about. The knight didn’t look like as if he found anything interesting in this place but more like he looked as if he was looking for something.

"Siegfried? Are you okay?" he asked  
  
The knight snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Ritsuka was looking at him along with the others at all.  
  
"No... Sorry Master, I'm fine." he replied  
  
Ritsuka studied him for a few seconds until he smiled at him "Alright. If you say so." He paused then gave him a knowing smile. "Are you perhaps looking for someone?"  
  
Though there weren’t really any changes in his blank expression Siegfried looked as if he embarrassed and had Ritsuka hadn’t turned around he would have seen the knight blushes lightly at how his new master read him like an open book.  
  
"Sorry Master. I didn't mean to be so rude."  
  
"It's alright. Everyone who comes here always instantly looks for someone they knew." ” Ritsuka assured "I'm not really familiar with your legend but if it's someone who's already here then I would know. Or if not we'll try  
  
"Please, you need not to trouble yourself Master."  
  
"If you so insist. Just don't let my sister know about it." He said then, “And speaking of my sister, she is also your master. Right now Gudako is outside for a quick campaign with some of the servants but they should be returning by now. Please brace yourselves when you see her.”

The three gave him confused look but Ritsuka just merely laughed it off “You’ll know when you see her.” was all he said before continuing.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

"Master please calm down!" Karna pleaded to Gudako who was running through the hallways knocking anyone who was on her way which resulted in them bumping to the nearest wall or towards Karna whom she held by the wrist and dragging him along like a rag doll.

  
How she still have so much energy after a tiring and hectic campaign was a mystery. The news about the new servants had reached her ears as soon as they have returned, immediately dragging Karna with her and leaving the rest to clean up.  
  
"How can I calm down with the news that we have new servants that came today!! I'm really excited to meet them as well!" she smiled looking back at him. It would have been really cute if she wasn’t carelessly bumping at everyone.  
  
With that she had dragged Karna almost half of Chaldea and thankfully Hektor came to his rescue and told them exactly where her older brother,  Ritsuka was with the other servants.  
  
They took a sharp turn in one of the corridors leading towards the kitchen, had Karna not been paying any attention he'd surely had his face planted on the wall. It was no wonder now that she and Arjuna would constantly argue about it as he was always the victim of being dragged around by her.  
  
When they finally stopped Karna has yet to register it, feeling a bit dizzy from all of that even though Gudako had long let go of him and went inside the kitchen and leaving him outside of the room.  
  
Once he regained his balance he followed after her. The door let out a smooth mechanical sound as it automatically slid open.    
  
Inside was the kitchen staff and their masters with the new servants. Emiya who was scolding Gudako to get out of his kitchen while the other had simply just ignored him in favour of fawning over the said saint who looked really clueless on what to do. Ritsuka just stood on the sidelines awkwardly with another two behind him.  
  
Karna was stunned as he looked at the familiar figure. He blinked once and then twice just to confirm that he wasn’t just seeing things. No, he wouldn’t mistake him for anyone at all.

It was really him!  
  
Everyone in the room froze when they felt a sudden surge of heat. They immediately turned to see where it was from as it might an enemy attack but what had surprised them the most was Karna had already summoned forth his lance and pointed it towards Ritsuka making everyone to instinctively summon their weapons to protect their master.  
  
Jeanne immediately stepped up and raised her hand to stop the other servants as she knew the situation well enough. They were all mistaken, his blade was not pointed towards Ritsuka but the person that stood next to him.  
  
"Saber of black. No, Dragon blooded knight Siegfried. In accordance to our promise let us fight once more to our hearts content."  
  
Siegfried had stepped forward to face the lancer. "An oath between warriors that we would honor even if it's a different time.” he spoke so confidently, it’s different from how reserved he was towards the others earlier.  

There were smiles of excitement painted upon their face which was quite the sight as the two of them were almost completely expressionless, Karna especially for that matter.  
  
"Master, though it may be sudden would you grant us the permission to have our promised duel." Karna said  
  
The two magus can only agree whilst still confused with the situation as there was no way the could have known each other from their lives. Based on their epics as there would be no way that they met each other when they were still alive.

Before they could even learn of the history between the two they have found themselves outside of Chaldea where they were met with a harsh snowstorm.  
  
Thanks to their contract with their servants and their constant exposure to harsh weathers that they experienced during their mission they could stand out there and watch their match without being troubled aside from not clearly seeing anything due to the storm.

There were few servants who came along with them out of curiosity, mainly the servants who was present in the room earlier. Luckily they were quite prepared and began working on setting up a small camp. Though why they had camping equipments suitable for this kind of weather still puzzled the two.Luckily Emiya - the only archer present there - had gone with them out of worry for his masters, he used his skill clairvoyance to report what was going on out there.  
  
The two who was the center of the battle was still moving further away to be seen in the raging snowstorm but Jeanne had stopped them from advancing any further and insisted that this was the closest safe distance.  
  
"I never knew that these two had some grudge between them much less even know each other at all." Ritsuka sat near the small fire they have made inside their makeshift camp and wrapped another blanket around him, feeling at ease from the warmth. Gudako and Mash does the same as well.    
  
"It's not that they have grudge towards each other, Master." Jeanne said with a smile on her face as she shook her head "It's more like they see each other as a worthy opponent the very first time they had first crossed blades and made an oath to battle next time they would meet." She explained.  
  
"Well it's true that the both of them are well known warriors. But how did they know each other in the first place?" Ritsuka asked. He finds it strange how Gudako was quiet but shrugged it off thinking that she might be cold judging at how she was shuddering and pressing herself between him and Mash for more warmth and even taking some of their blanket.  
  
"We were once summoned for a great holy grail war together with few other servants.” Jeanne answered “Did Shakespeare and Semiramis not told you about it?” she asked  
  
"NOT AT ALL!!" Gudako protested, finally breaking her silence but that immediately changed to sneezing. “It was one thing that Karna didn’t say anything as he’s not really talkative and Semiramis won’t say anything until her conditions are met, but that Shakespeare also knew about it!!!! Ughhh!” she muttered as she shivered from the cold.

She was handed a hot mug of chocolate to help her calm down and to stop her from mutterings. How thankful they were all at Emiya and Boudica for always being prepared in any situation.

“Calm down master.” Enkidu said sitting behind them and Gudako immediately came closer to him as her back was a little bit cold. “Aren’t you glad that Karna had finally met the person he was waiting for. Though it’s still unfair that Gil is still not here.” he whined

“Alright, alright” Gudako groaned “We’ll try summoning for him again after everything is settled down.”

“Okay!” Enkidu smiled happily as he propped his chin on top of Gudako’s head.

“Though I still don’t understand why they would fight against each other the first time they see each other again.”

“I don’t really understand Karna that much yet nor I am a warrior myself but if I would say it.Maybe it’s some sort of mutual admiration from each other. From their fight back them maybe they realized that they both shared many similarities.”

“Similar how so?” Ritsuka asked.

“They’re both reticent and don’t talk much?” Gudako added.

Enkidu went silent not knowing how he would explain it to them but still tried his best. They should have really brought along one of the knights with them.

Before they all knew it, except for Emiya who had been adamant on not wanting to join them everyone had form a circle huddling together as their masters still felt cold. Kiyohime was taking this chance to be near Ritsuka and cling unto him while Jeanne and Rama was forced to sit there with them. Boudica was heating up another set of their warm drinks.   

"Master I don't mean to be rude but can you handle the strain of their battle?" Rama asked  
  
"No worries we're used to weather's like this and battled against enemies.” Ritsuka reassured, not really convincing at how many layers of cloth he had “Rather this one is more easier as we're just spectators instead of fighting together or against them."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean.” Rama added “As their master this fight might drain-”  
  
"IT'S STARTING!" Emiya shouted to let all of them know and everyone had immediately stopped and looked at the distance.  
  
Using binoculars the two magus could only see few sparks of flame from the distance unlike the servants who are with them. But that didn’t last for too long. The harsh snowy landscape beyond had turned to flames in a matter of minutes, likely due to Karna's doing.  
  
Being a divine spirit they knew that Karna was a among the powerful servants, strong enough to be speculated that he could rival the other divine class servants without problem. Both Ritsuka and Gudako was a witness of that power when both Arjuna and Karna had fought against each other at that one singularity.  
  
While it was apparent that the lancer would hold back his strength during battles out of concern for his masters, right now it was as if all the limits he had set upon himself came loose all at once and went all out.  
  
Even though Siegfried seemed to be on a disadvantage against his divine strength he was not falling behind nor was he holding back on his blows as well.  
  
While the twins was caught in awe on the fight before them, it was not everyday that they could witness a battle like this and they would want to see this through the end even more so knowing that it was a promise between the two even if they don’t fully understand it, it was still their duty as their masters to oversee this battle.  
  
But they were just humans, as the battle drags on they could feel their mana depleting rapidly and neither had yet to use their noble phantasm.  
  
It did not escape the notice of the servants with them. They knew their masters are remarkable mage to be able to form contract  with a large number of servants and fully assist them in battle. Still, battle of this scale was still too much even for the both of them.  
  
None of them said a word and silently watched over their masters who was getting weaker by the second. They understood their determination but they have to stop this fight sooner or later or they'd be drained completely.  
  
"It's coming close to an end." Emiya said, his voice was softer compared to how it usually is as if it was a form of reassurance. They smiled weakly back at him.  
  
While they were not closeby to witness it, they could feel it in their bodies that Karna and Siegfried prepares each of their noble phantasm and they were going to use it without hesitation.

When Vasavi Shakti was fired off in the distance. Ritsuka stood up at the sheer sight of the aftermath of the destruction that he had never seen before between the clashing of their noble phantasms, it worried that the two might have killed each other off on the first day that Siegfried came.  
  
He tried sensing traces of their mana through their master servant connection and sighed in relief as he felt the string of their mana still connected to them. As soon as he felt relieved he felt his mana suddenly draining much more rapidly and Gudako seemed to be in a worse condition than he does.  
  
That was when the other servants had deemed it appropriate to finally interfere.

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Even after Karna had just fired his Noble Phantasm, Siegfried still stood tall being able to deflect it with his Balmung. Both side are fatigued but still so focused that they didn't care how much mana they were using up.

A part of the knight was terrified of Karna's constant spear attacks but at the same time, he was overjoyed that he was able to feel the sensation of struggling against death ever since he defeated the dragon, it was the exact sensation he felt when they first fought.  
  
Siegfried raised his sword once again to fire off his noble phantasm and Karna was prepared to intercept it, he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes he did back then. Especially now that he was facing the real Siegfried.

They sense a faint presence of a servant approaching close but didn’t pay any attention to it thinking that it was the group who was with their masters until chains have burst forth out of nowhere and restraining the both of them.

  
Caught off guard the both were easily restrained by the chains of heaven. Struggle as they may it wouldn't easily come undone.

“What is the meaning of this, Enkidu?” Karna asked looking up from where Enkidu was standing.

“Even I didn’t want to disturb the two of you in your joyful reunion.” He pouted. “But I believe this fight needs to end here right now, unless you want both of our masters to be drained out of mana."  
  
The two immediately stopped struggling free of the chains as they realised the situation, calming themselves from the high of the adrenaline. When Enkidu had deemed that they have cooled down enough to think rationally he withdrew his chains.  
  
"Once again looks like we had to end our fight" Karna sighed, he looked quite disappointed.  
  
Siegfried smiled at the lancer "We'll have a lot of opportunity from now on." he assured "I am glad that you remembered our promise. I'm sorry for being so late."  
  
"Ahh" Karna nodded with a smile curling in his lips, pleased that this won't be the last time anymore.

  
  
\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\

  
  
The snowstorm had long stopped but no one had yet to return back to Chaldea and stayed at their temporary camp letting both Ritsuka and Gudako rest while the others were scolding both Karna and Siegfried.  
  
“We understand that it’s a promise between the two of you and honoring that meant so much for you both but you should remember as servants we are not of our own person  anymore. You two who have been summoned previously in a different grail war should know it better that for us servants the safety of our master is our top and foremost priority.” Emiya said, totally in mother henning mode.

Gudako couldn't resist how puppy cute the two were being reprimanded but at the same time they look so happy as they take a glimpse at one another without the other knowing.  
  
"Emiya. It's alright.” Ritsuka inserted only to make the archer more irritated and turn his attention towards his master.

“In the first place as a master you should keep your servants at leash and control them properly. While I’m still at fault as well for not stopping you both it’s still irresponsible of you not to stop them as soon as you felt the strain in your bodies.”

“It’s alright. Really.” Ritsuka assured and continued “Besides it’s the first time that Karna had requested something from us especially when we always rely for him every time. It’s kind of refreshing that it was us doing something for him instead of the other way around.”

 Emiya could only sigh, he swears that his masters are stubborn over the weirdest things.

“Though it's rare that Karna would be this expressive towards someone." Gudako added “You really had one unexpected reaction compared to when your brother arrived.”

Karna didn’t speak a word but his light blush that was sticking too much than necessary due to his pale skin spoke a lot. Siegfried on the other hand seemed to be clueless about it. Not that he didn’t know about the rivalry between the two great Indian heroes but for the lancer to have different reaction was somewhat a surprise.  
  
"We should head back now.” Ritsuka announces as he stood up, raising his arms up in the air to stretch. “ I’m sure everyone in probably tired and we can’t have the kitchen staff away for too long. Also, We still need to settle the new servants to their rooms.”

“Senpai, I’ve already arranged everything with Doctor Romani.” Mash said “Though we seem to have a slight problem regarding the rooms.”

 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 

Each residence room within Chaldea was identical with each other. While there are bigger rooms as well for larger servants and for blood - related ones to reside in (like the gorgon sisters).  Most of those rooms previously belonged to the other master candidates that perished during the Fuyuki incident and some were simply unused due to the organization's overestimation for the number of masters which is why they had no worries no matter how many servants came along.

But how none of them foreseen this problem coming along ever since the first party they had went so wrong was still a mystery to everyone. Even more so now that they were looking at a part of Chaldea in rubles due to some servants little play time going so wrong once again.

It made Romani and Ritsuka were so embarrassed that they failed to even provide proper residence to the new servants and it would still take some time until the renovations are complete. And it didn’t help that Emiya wasn’t speaking a word but his face really screams _‘I told you so’._

“Why don’t we just share rooms until the renovations are complete?” Marie Antoinette suggested as she clung to Jeanne

Romani, Ritsuka and Gudako looked at her as if she was the smartest person in the whole of Chaldea. Resolving the problem before them.

“I would really be pleased if Jeanne would room with me! It’ll be like having a slumber party with friends everyday” She added making it final that Jeanne will be staying at her room for the time being.

Now that only leaves two more. Thankfully Geronimo and Robin had also suggested the same as Marie that Rama could stay in either of their rooms as they were partly responsible for not doing anything to stop this destruction.

“Then. That only leaves Siegfried.” Gudako pointed out. She then turned to the lancer. “Will it be alright if he stayed with you for a while Karna? After all you two get along so well.”

“Ahh.” He nodded in agreement, he would have suggested it even if Gudako didn’t ask.

Now that it was settled there were no more problems left. All is well and ends well now hey should focus on the repairs for the time being and prepare for any signs of a new singularity. The siblings totally forgot a certain someone who would not be happy about this news especially that Karna and Siegfried battle from earlier was spreading quickly throughout Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of the introduction for now.  
> Next will be the development of the relationship of these two. And yes that was very long for an introduction but I'm weird that way :P


	5. Something more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for quite some time and for rushing this chapter.  
> I was busy with catching up in the game with the upcoming Solomon release with free 30SQ plus the half AP cost with the daily mission

It had been a week after Karna and Siegfried's sudden duel.

Ritsuka was looking for the both of them as he had decided that the two will be coming with him for their next Rayshift.

Ritsuka caught a spark of flame outsied the window in the corner of his eyes. He smile knowing where the two was. Looks like the both had went out again to have a sparring match again. After what had happened last time, they still allowed them to have their duels with each other but without using any mana supplied by their master or their noble phantasm.

He used to be worried about Karna because he seemed a little bit distant with the others and rarely talks even with Arjuna but ever since Siegfried had arrive they always have their sparring session outside of Chaldea and he looked as if he was enjoying himself.

Ritsuka walked back to where Mash was with the others. He could just tell them later about their plans for the next Rayshift.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Arjuna was very jealous. Even if he won't admit it Gudako says otherwise.

His days at Chaldea was like a dream come true but it was all ruined because of the arrival of that detestable saber.

It was one thing that Karna had recognized Siegfried as a formidable warrior and he was totally (not) okaywith the fact that it was Karna who had instigated their duel on the day that he had arrived.

How much Arjuna had hounded Gudako for not telling him anything about the duel before it started and he'd almost shot her full of divine arrows when he learned that Karna and Siegfried were to share a room.

"Master please reconsider!" Arjuna demanded at Gudako who was walking ahead of him not daring to turn around.

"You're still going on about this, Arjuna?" She whined "It's been weeks since then!"

"Then why does Karna need to share his room?"

"Didn't I already explain it? Because of the ongoing renovation we're short in rooms which is why new servants have to share rooms temporarily until further notice."

"Then! Have Karna come to my room instead or make that guy move somewhere else."

"You know I can't do that either and it was also Karna who said that he was alright with sharing his room with Siegfried."

"Anyone will do but never that man!"

"What's your problem with Siegfried? It's not like he did anything to offend you. Plus he and Karna get along so well."

That's what Arjuna couldn't stand the most. It's not like he was a controlling and possessive guy that wouldn't allow anyone to get close to Karna. Well, maybe just a little. He could just tolerate others in Chaldea getting close to his brother because none of them truly stepped out of the line of just idle chattering and happened to be companions.

But that man! It irks him just seeing him.

Maybe Arjuna wouldn't have mind the sharing a room too much if they weren't always together to the point of inseparable. They're teamed up together for the missions and all the sparring sessions Karna he used to spend with Arjuna become his time with Siegfried and they always went outside of Chaldea for their sparring, they help around Chaldea together and even Karna's usual spot by the window on the topmost floor had been revised to be called 'their' spot and it's only been a month!"

May it be day or night where Karna is Siegfried will always be there with him. It was like Siegfried had occupied his brothers whole attention. In short Arjuna was pissed off that his brother wasn't paying any attention to him anymore and because of it he grew to hate Siegfried.

He immediately stopped on his tracks when he saw people ahead I them and grab onto Gudako's hand and yanking her back as they hid on the corner.

_Speak of the devil._

Both Karna and Siegfried are in 'their' usual spot - the couch next to the window- and today Jeanne is with them talking about something only they know about. Siegfried would say something then Karna would smile. Not just smile out of courtesy but genuine smile which he rarely see on his brother's face.

The sight was making him twitch in irritation. Even all the time he had with Karna from the time he was summoned here it was only once that he smiled to him like that.

"You know. Rather than avoiding them like a plague why not just go there and join them." She gave him a knowing smile before walking towards the group leaving him hiding in the corner.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gudako said as she approached them making the three turn to her.

"Ahh, Master. We were talking about the time when we were summoned during the greater grail war." Jeanne answered

"Can you tell me about it too. I've heard many stories about different grail wars so I'm kind of curious how yours went." Gudako seated herself to one of the chairs as Jeanne tells her the story and the other two merely listening.

Once in a while Gudako would smirk at Arjuna who was hiding on the corner that whole time, enjoying his anguish and laughing internally how funny he looks there clearly not remembering that she was on Arjuna's spot just a month ago.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

Hours have passed and now there's a small gathering of  servants to listen to that story.  Instead of Jeanne, it was now Shakespeare who took over to tell the tale, now it felt like they were listening to an epic saga told by minstrel and bards over the bonfire with how he tells the story. Ritsuka had joined them halfway of the story dragging Arjuna with him to sit with the others because he felt sorry for the guy who was hiding in the corner the whole time.

"...and that is how the tale ends." Shakespeare noted with a satisfied sigh. The children and childish servants clapped in awe as he bowed to his audience.

The other three involved in the story was kind of cowering on the sides. Even if they were heroic spirits with each of their own tales it's still embarrassing at how Shakespeare told the story with so much exaggeration and emotion. Though it was only Jeanne blushing profusely, clutching her skirt tightly with her head down as Marie teases her about the boy Sieg. Marie kept poking at her cheek asking for more personal details.

While the other two still held their stoic expressions on the outside, who knows what was happening inside their minds.

The other servants began leaving one after the other. Arjuna was the very first to leave. While some staying for a quick chat. Only Ritsuka and Mash stayed with seated in the couch right across where Karna and Siegfried was sitting at with some of the child servants running around them.

"For that short amount of time that you two fought I'm surprised you two turned out to be good friends." Ritsuka said to them. "Looking at the both of you right now, if not for the duel you two had before I wouldn't even think that you'd be enemies in the past."

"Sorry." Siegfried was quick to apologize as always for the trouble they had caused that time.

"We are servants." Karna spoke "If our master wished for it we would do what is require if us." Then the white haired servant looked up at Siegfried with a smile and the taller male looked back at him. "And its not everyday that you meet such a worthy opponent."

Ritsuka might have not notice but Gudako who was staring at the two intently completely forgetting to listen to what Da Vinci was telling her.  _Could it be?_

"But here in Chaldea I'm sure there are a lot of people that you'd find to be worthy opponent." Gudako asked joining their conversation.

"That is true and we're greatly for towards master for the opportunity you've given us to meet great heroes."

"Still, I rarely see you two spar with other heroes." Gudako commented trying to prove her suspicions. "I'm also surprised that the two of you get along so well, especially Karna who rarely interact with others this closely."

"Its not that I don't think that they are worth opponents but I guess it had something to do with our battle ending without conclusion."  Siegfried answers 

"Ahh." Karna hummed in agreement, patting Alice's hair as the child servant had fallen asleep on his lap. "I simply like Siegfried's company."

With Alice curled up in Karna's lap and Jack playing around next to Siegfried. Mash couldn't help but chuckle at how cute they look.

"What's wrong Mash?" Ritsuka asked.

"Nothing Senpai." Mash shook her head. Then, "Looking at them with those two children, you guys looked like a family."

Unexpectedly Mash's comment gave Gudako the answer. The two looked at her in surprise then at each other light blush tinting their faces and awkward looked away as if they wanted to hide. Then they both looked back at each other again and smiled shyly.

Ritsuka and Mash blushed as well looking at them, realizing that there was an attraction between the two. But whether Siegfried and Karna was aware of the others feelings or if they were already in a relationship was to be left unanswered.

 Gudako immediately stood up, she did it so abruptly that Ritsuka and Mash had both jolted in surprise.

"I'M SORRY BUT I REMEMBERED THERE'S SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT I SHOULD DO!" she excused and dashed away leaving all of them in confusion.

Thankfully the person she needed still hasn't gotten away that far yet and the poor guy was suddenly grabbed and dragged further away

"What are you doing Master!" Arjuna complained - how this woman could have the strength drag him all around was still a mystery to him.

"I'm so sorry Arjuna!!" Gudako clapped together her hands over her head as she bowed making Arjuna even more confused with the situation "I order you. As long as you are under our contract you will not intentionally bring harm to Siegfried!" she used her command spell.

"Ha!?" Arjuna raised his voice. "Why are you wasting your precious command spell in something trivial as this? I may not like that guy but there's no way I would intentionally hurt anyone just because I don't like them! "

"I'm sorry Arjuna but trust me I am doing this for your sake as well." Gudako cried "Also because I fully support it (Siegfried and Karna's relationship)."

"Just what is going on!!?" Arjuan asked still confused with the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked the idea of both siblings being the masters so I would definitely use that here.
> 
>  
> 
> How was it so far? *sweats profusely as i wait for the answers*  
> I'm sorry if this was just a really short intro I'm still not sure about whether I should post this or not to start with but hopelfy it'll work out.


End file.
